Agricultural crop production often utilizes novel traits created using the methods of biotechnology. A recombinant DNA molecule encoding a modified polypeptide can be introduced into a plant to produce a novel trait. Expression of the recombinant DNA molecule in the plant confers a trait, such as T-2 toxin resistance, to the plant.